


have me (like you)

by beautifultime (ristonee)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Consensual Underage Sex, Drabble, Grinding, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Underage Sex, Vampires, human!jisung, idk???, vampire!chenle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/beautifultime
Summary: “you're mine,” chenle says. “he knows that.”





	have me (like you)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this work contains non-explicit depiction of underage persons (both 17) engaging in consensual sexual acts. it is tagged as such and this is an additional warning. don't like, don't read.
> 
> a short one like always but pls enjoy anyways x

 

 

it’s dark. it’s dark and the air is too warm and jisung is flushed under chenle, straddled on the bed by him as they kiss. chenle’s lips push aggressively against his, tongue quick and darting. he’s almost fervent, jisung wants to pull away and ask him to slow down but he can’t find the will.

he knows why chenle is like this.

“he touches you too much,” chenle breathes onto jisung’s lips. “i’ll hit him next time.”

jisung’s eyes widen and he shakes his head, only to be stopped by chenle grabbing his chin bruisingly hard.

“i will,” he insists, lips curling down in a scowl. “you’re mine. he knows that.”

 _his_ , jisung’s brain threatens to melt. he’s _chenle’s_. he belongs to the boy above him, the one who’s grown to possess sharp features and strong hands that hold jisung down so well. the one whose touch sets jisung’s skin on fire, whose voice sends electricity through his veins.

“yours,” the word murmurs out just in time for chenle to swallow it, his hand moving to brush along jisung’s jaw to the nape of the younger boy’s neck. jisung’s own hands flutter where they were loosely holding chenle’s nightshirt and he starts tugging, heat and desperation quickly building within him. he sucks at chenle’s sweet-tasting tongue needily, messily, whimpering when chenle separates their mouths to speak again.

“mine,” chenle says again, this time more quietly. his eyes are so dark, his hair falling in front of them; he’s beautiful, and jisung can’t believe he’s so lucky. it all feels so right, to belong to chenle completely, in every way.

every. single. way.

at this point it’s like instinct, natural and comfortable- the way jisung tilts his head back and to the side, presenting the pale skin to chenle’s hungry gaze.

“he doesn’t have this, hyung,” jisung whispers. “he’ll never have me like you.” chenle makes a sound in the back of his throat like a growl. he can’t see it but there’s a strange, slick, snappy sort of sound as chenle’s fangs slide out and jisung feels himself harden so fast at the noise that he feels dizzy.

he shivers as chenle leans in close, drags the tips of his fangs from jisung’s collar to the side of his neck.

he comes when they pierce into his skin- the sting, like always, sends pleasure zinging through his body like lightning; he sees stars, he feels even dizzier and _good_ , as chenle drinks from him, grinds down onto him, uses him.

chenle soon slurps up the last of jisung’s blood he’ll let himself take, the flat of his tongue sealing up the wound, and he sits up to grind down harder on jisung, ignoring jisung’s whines from oversensitivity.

and jisung, still, lets him keep taking and taking and taking, because this is what they do, and this is how they work.

chenle holds out until jisung gets hard and comes again before letting go himself. it’s when jisung has tear trails on his cheek and can hardly breathe and now they’re both sticky in their pants as they lay closely beside each other, that the older boy speaks again.

“i hope you know- the next time he touches you, i'm still going to hit jaemin-hyung.”

 

 


End file.
